The Super Hero and the Video Game Vixen
by donna79
Summary: Who knew that one night and a little scheming could lead to so much?
1. A Night of Debachury

Halloween had never been an important holiday for Bella Swan. It was the one night of the year that her dad would lecture of the dangers of taking candy from strangers and being weary of people who wanted her to get into their car. Not that it couldn't happen any other night of the year but in Forks Washington doctors visits containing to food poisoning and abduction tended to spike in the few days after Halloween. She had been Punky Brewster for five years straight because her mom had thought that she looked just like her as a kid. Now that she was older she didn't think that the TV character would work.

The only reason adults threw Halloween parties was so that they had another excuse to get drunk. She wasn't much of a drinker so she had bowed out of her best friend Emmett's notorious keggers the last couple of years. This year he had been a little more persistant.

"Come on, Bells, you have to come," he pleaded.

"Actually, I don't Em," she corrected him

"Do you have anything else planned?"

"I was going spend the night watching TV and handing out candy."

"So in other words it's going to be you, Thor, Captain America, a bowl of M&M's and a bunch of screaming meanies," he said in sarcasism.

"For your information I'm giving out Reese's Cups and I'm throwing The Avengers into the mix this year," she said with her hands on her hips.

"I'll gladly take the Reese's Cups off your hands and you can ogle over Chris Hemsworth and Chris Evans some other night," he said pointedly.

"Why is it so important that I come?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Because Paul's invited a bunch of his friends and plus, Alice and Jazz are coming."

Emmett and Paul had only been dating a couple of months. Paul worked odd hours as one of Seattle's finest. Bella had talked to him numerous times on the phone but had yet to met him and if she didn't go to Emmett's party he would hold it over her head until the day she died. She growled in aggrivation before agreeing that she would go. Emmett picked her up off the ground, spinning her around as he laughed. She was dizzy and seeing three of everything by the time he put her down. She didn't know why but she felt that something would happen to change her life that night.

XXXX

Bella had put off buying a costume until the day before Halloween. She knew what she wanted but finding what she wanted was another question. She'd brought Alice along since Alice needed to pick up the costume that she had rented. They had gone to three different stores looking for what she wanted. They had been at this particular store for half an hour and she'd combed through every single rack when the realization that she wasn't going to find what she wanted smacked her in the face.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Alice asked from the end of the aisle.

"I was thinking of going as Katniss Everdeen."

"You've got a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans and those boots that you have would be perfect, you can even borrow my brown leather jacket and there you go."

"I wanted to wear what she wore during the games," Bella said with a shake of her head.

"I have an idea," Alice said, her eyes alight with mischief.

"I don't like that look, it never means anything good," Bella said with trepidation.

"Let's go," Alice said pulling her out of the store by the hand.

The ten minute drive to Bella's apartment was spent with her trying to pry what Alice had planned out of her. Alice brushed her off each time and once they were at her apartment Alice headed to her bedroom.

"What are you looking for?" Bella asked as Alice rummaged through her dresser.

"Found it," Alice announced pulling a black form fitting tank top out of the top drawer.

The bottom drawer was opened next and clothes were strown across the floor in Alice's wake. She left the mess on the floor as she opened the middle drawer. When she didn't find what she was looking for she went to the closet.

"Will you tell me what you're looking for before you trash my room?"

"Do you still have those black lycra short shorts?"

"The ones that Jasper says show off my ass but yet you can never wear because you don't have an ass?"

"Yes, those," Alice said shooting her a dark look.

"Top of the closet, in the Edward box," Bella said with a sigh.

"What are they doing in there?"

"Jasper wasn't the only one who liked them. Plus, Edward bought them for me," Bella aexplained as she flopped down onto the bed.

"We're going to find you a man tomorrow night so you can get over his pale ass," Alice said with a deep sigh.

Bella had been with Edward for nearly two years when she found out that he was cheating on her with Jasper's cousin Rosalie. The three months since they had broken up had been lonely for her. It hadn't made things easier when Alice had shown her their wedding anouncement two weeks ago. He had moved on, why couldn't she? Emmett had called her seething the other day because Edward had had the nerve to send him a wedding invitation. Her friends were supportive, she could always count on them to stand by her through thick and thin.

"Who am I supposed to be exactly?"

"You are gonna be Lara Croft once we get you some thigh holsters. I know just where to get them too," Alice said, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Does this involve a trip to the sex store?" Bella asked, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Yes, it does," Alice said with an evil smile.

"Have fun, because I'm not going."

"Don't be such a prude. I have to pick up enough condoms to fill my basket anyway so we're killing two birds with one stone."

Bella sighed knowing that resistance was futile.

"I have one question. Who's Lara Croft?"

"She is every gamers wet dream."

"She's from a friggin' video game?" Bella asked, whining.

"Yes, she is; and believe it or not you could pass for Angelina Jolie who played her in the movies."

"Thanks," She mumbled.

Leave it to Alice to compliment her when she least expected it. Bella was probably going to regret this but at least she would have fun with her friends so she could always drag them down with her.

XXXX

"Why are we going again?" Jacob asked.

"Because Paul's been on our backs about coming to see him for weeks. It's only one night, suck it up," Quil told him.

"Easy for you to say. You took the cheater's way out. Freakin' zombie, I oughta beat your ass," Embry said to Quil, muttering the last sentence under his breath.

"Aww shut up before a douse you with holy water," Quil quipped.

"That's not gonna work stupid," Embry said with a eye roll.

"You do realize that he's not really Dracula, right?" Jacob asked Quil.

"Shut up Batman," they both said at the same time.

"You two are imbeciles, I give up," Jacob said with a sigh.

He could think of a better way of spending his night than hanging out with Paul Miller. He barely torlerated the guy but he'd been nice to him because his parents had raised him better to kill people with kindness and to not hold grudges. He would put his dislike for Paul aside for the night since he didn't have any other plans. At least he'd be getting free beer out of it.

Jacob adjusted his mask one last time before deciding that he wasn't going to get it any straighter than it already was. Embry had wanted him to go as Frankenstein or a werewolf so that the three of them could go as different characters from the black and white horror movies that they'd watched as kids but Jacob had renegged because making him go as Frankenstein was even more demeaning than Quil going as a zombie. Just because he was the tallest of the three of them and was more filled out that didn't automatically make him a freak of nature.

The three of them got surprisingly very few odd looks and a couple of people had even asked Embry to bite them and one person had asked Jacob if he was looking for a sex slave. Embry being Embry had gladly stopped for pictures while Jacob had ignored the teenage girl who gave him a sultry look after offering him her services. They had chosen to walk since Embry lived only two blocks from Paul. As they neared the house they could see that people had already started to show up. Jacob was already thinking of a easy excuse that he could use to make a quick exit.

XXXX

Bella had to admit that her costume was fairly simple even if it wasn't something that she would have chosen. Her thigh holsters were in a bag at her feet because she didn't want to pu them on until she got out of the car. Alice had bought her a pair of black calf high boots with a small heel which Bella felt comfortable with. Her hair was in a tight french braid with only a few long tendrals fraiming the left side of her face. She wore her best bra since it was the only push up bra that she owned because Lara Croft had huge knockers.

Jasper and Alice talked in the front seat idly but Bella tuned them out. The feeling that something would happen tonight was back again and she had yet to figure out why she was so nervous. They pulled up to the small bungalow style house and the back yard was crowded with people enjoying themselves. Alice pulled the hood of her short red cape over her head and grabbed her basket from the trunk before following Jasper and Bella inside. She got a few wolf howls which caused Jasper to roll his eyes in amusments. Yes, Alice was dressed as a sexed up Red Riding Hood but the least people could do was be more creative.

Jasper pulled off the Green Lantern look even better than Ryan Reynolds had. His blonde hair was a tossled mess but it worked for him and his blue eyes were kind behind his mask. He had even been able to find a ring like the one from the comic books and movie. Bella knocked on the door and Emmett opened it half a minute later.

"Who are you supposed to be? Barbarella?" he asked Bella.

"My costume isn't complete. I need to use your room to finish getting ready."

"But who are you?"

"She's Tomb Raider," Jasper answered.

"For real?" Emmett asked in astonishment.

"You can thank me later," Alice said kissing both his cheeks in greeting.

Bella attached the thigh holsters with little problems and slid the toy guns into place to round out her outfit. She took a look at herself in the mirror attatched to the back of Emmetts closet and she decided that she didn't look half bad, even if she was wearing even less than Alice. The door opened and Emmett slipped in.

"You're a bad ass. Every straight guy here is going to have fantasies about you for weeks," he praised her.

"You think so?"

"I would if I didn't like boys."

"I'll go out there and let you get ready," she said with a laugh.

"You can stay."

He went to the closet and grabbed a clear plastic bag and all Bella saw was gold and white fabric. He headed into the bathroom and she sat on the bed while he dressed.

"Where's Paul?"

"He had to work a couple extra hours. He should be here soon."

"Who is he going to be dressed as?"

"The Temerinator."

"Very nice," she said with a light laugh.

"It was a easy choice since he already had everything he needed."

He was silent for a few minutes before he swore loud enough for Bella to hear him. She came to stand at the door and saw that he was dressed as a gladiator and that he couldn't get the golden leaved halo to stay on his head.

"I think Alice might have some bobby pins, I'll be right back."

She came back a few minutes later with a handful of bobby pins. She placed the circlet on Emmett's head before securing it with the pins. The door to the bedroom opened and footsteps could heard making their way to the bathroom door.

"If I didn't know who you were I'd say get your hands off my boyfriend," Paul said.

Bella's head swiveled to take him in. Paul was average height but he, like Emmett liked to keep himself in shape. The smirk he was wearing would have made her weak in the knees if he were straight but since he wasn't she smiled in greeting.

"Hi," she said with a small wave.

"I'm so glad that the two of you are finally getting a chance to meet," Emmett said with a wide grin.

"You were right, she is beautiful," Paul said, looking at her over the rim of his sunglasses.

Bella smiled shyly, feeling a blush creep up her neck and soon her face was flushed.

"This is going to be a great night. I get to spend it with my two favorite people," Emmett said draping an arm over Bella and Paul's shoulders to lead them out of the room.

Bella seperated herself from Emmett and Paul so that the two of them could make the rounds, giving her the chance to find a corner to hide in. She was succeding until a group of friends that she and Emmett had gone to school with came through the door. She hadn't seen most of them since high school. The only two she had kept in contact with made eye contact with her and she waved. Both girls made their way to her and she took them in. Only Jessica could pull off the naughty nurse look. The top of her dress was pulled taught over her breast which were threating to spill out. Bella gave her an approving thumbs up and Jessica stuck her tongue out playfully. Angela's costume on the other hand was more subdued. She was dressed as a referee with a striped shirt and short black shorts and a whistle around her neck.

"Who talked you into wearing that?" Jessica gesturing to Bella's costume.

"I wasn't able to find the one I wanted so Alice talked me into wearing this," she said with an exagerated eye roll.

"I always new that she was a genius," Jessica said under her breath.

"I like it," Angela said with a nod.

"It shows too much," Bella said, folding her arms over her chest.

Emmett came to stand behind Jessica, giving Bella a pointed look.

"Could I steal her for a few minutes, girls? I've been looking for her for almost twenty minutes," he asked, fluttering his lashes at the girls.

"Sure," they both said at the same time.

Emmett gave them a warm smile as he reached between them to grab hold of Bella's arm in a vice like grip. He pulled her up gently and once they were away from Angela and Jessica he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I did not invite you so that you could hide all night," he whispered against her ear.

"I'm sorry that I'm a wallflower Emmett, not all of us can be as charasmatic as you."

"Can't you just make one pass around the room? That's all I'm asking for," he said with pleading eyes.

She nodded, but clenched her eyes shut in annoyance. He knew that she wouldn't be able to tell him no if he gave her that look. She had fallen for it at least a thousand times since they were kids. They had been best friends since he had moved to Forks when she was in the first grade and he was in the second. She had been the first person that he had told when he realized that he was gay. She had been accepting about it from the very begining and had been his shoulder to lean on when his first boyfriend had decided that he wasn't gay after all and had only used Emmett to experiment on.

She walked the outer peremiter of the room towards the bar that another one of her high school friends was managing. She stopped to say hi to people along the way and let herself be introduced to people who she had yet to meet. She found the end of the line of people waiting to get something to drink and gazed around the room while she waited. She saw Emmett with Paul and they were talking to a tall guy dressed as what she thought was a zombie. She wished that she had thought of something that simple.

Someone brushed into her from behind and she looked over her shoulder to see a guy dressed as Dracula. He apologized and she nodded her acceptance before he continued on his way. Her phone vibrated and she groaned. She reached into her bra to retrieve it. The shorts didn't have any pockets and if they had her phone would have shown through because the shorts were practically painted on her. She swiped her finger over the screen and a text from Alice flashed across the screen.

_Get your head out of your ass. That guy was hot!_

Her eyes scanned the room and found Alice by the back door. Bella gave her a weird look and Alice shot a dirty look back at her. Before she could retaliate someone crashed into her, spilling their drink down the front of her shirt. She saw a flash of flannel which she remembered the zombie wearing run away and the person in front of her stood frozen in place.

"I am so sorry. Someone shoved me into you."

"It's not a big deal. It was a zombie," she said grabbing a napkin from off a table nearby.

"Was it wearing a flannel shirt?" the person asked flatly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Wild guess," the person said in aggrivation.

Bella looked up to meet the person's eyes only realize that a mask obstructed her view. She would never be able to watch the Batman movies without thinking of this moment again.

"It's fine really, more of it got on the floor than on me."

"I'd like to tell you that my friend isn't normally like that but I'd be lying," he said with a chuckle.

"So sudilty isn't his strong point?" she asked with a wry smile.

He shook his head with a wide smile, his dimples deep as craters. Someone came to stand on her other side, gaining her attention. The baseball player costume made her roll her eyes. Mike was wearing his uniform that he'd worn in high school.

"Everything okay Bella?"

"Everything's fine Mike, thanks," she said politely.

"I can go and get you something to drink so you don't have to wait if you want," Mike offered.

"That would be great. Could you get one for him too? His friend made him spill his," she asked putting a hand on Mike's forearm.

Mike nodded and Batman told him what he was drinking. Once Mike was out of earshot Bella rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, he has the hots for you," Batman asked with a teasing smile.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw him ogling you a few minutes ago."

"I've lost count of how many times I've told him he doesn't have a chance with me. I've known him since we were five years old. I worked for his parents when we were in high school," she said with a shake of her head.

"So your name's Bella?"

"Yeah, what's yours? You owe me at least that since you spilt your drink on me," she teased.

"It's Jake."

Mike came back with their drinks and stood close to her as if he was waiting for something.

"You know, we should find a place to talk. We're holding up the line," Jake said.

Bella nodded in agreement and Jake lead the way to the back door. He opened the door and let her go out first. It was a balmy night and she was night dressed for the occasion. Goose bumps feathered her skin as a gust of wind blew through the yard. She held her arms over her middle to ward off the cold as they sat on the canopy swing that she'd given Emmett for his last birthday. Jake untied his cape from his neck and draped it over her shoulders. She looked at him from underneath her lashes as he pulled off his mask.

"The least I can do is let you see what I look like since you were nice enough not to bite my head off for spilling down beer down the front of you."

She stared at him for a minute without saying anything. His voice alone had almost made her knees buckle but when you threw that he was drop dead gorguese she was at a loss for words. His hair was ink black and his eyes were the color of dark chocolate, his skin was tan, which made her think that he'd more than likely grown up on the reservation with Paul. He didn't look like any normal guy he looked like the kind of guy who had broken at least a million hearts without hardly trying.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Well, you don't look like a serial killer," she said with a shrug.

"What does a serial killer look like?" he asked with a laugh.

"Charles Manson and Jeffery Domer; or you could just use your looks to lure girls in like Patrick Bateman."

"Who's Patrick Bateman?"

"He's from American Psycho. Em's got a fixation on Christain Bale," she said with a short eye roll.

"So you're his best friend?"

"Eversince we were kids," she said with a nod.

"I've known Paul almost as long as I've known my two best friends."

"You two aren't close?"

"Not really. He was dating my sister when he came out and she hasn't been the same since. I don't blame him for what happened but my sister does and sometimes I have to hear a little more about him than I'd like to. He moved off the res not long after he graduated from high school."

"Emmett came out when he was in high school too. I was the first person he told and I was there when he told his parents."

They'd both had two completely different experiances with their friends who had come out. Emmett's road hadn't been easy but he didn't have any ex-girlfriends who had it out for him either. He'd mentioned to her that Paul had been a serial dater before they met and once Emmett had laid out his feelings a few weeks ago Paul had promised to tame his wild ways.

"Green Hornet gave me a look before we came out here," he said with a dry chuckle.

"What kind of look?"

"It was a 'you better not try anything look'."

"Jasper's all talk, he wouldn't harm a fly. He's new to our group of friends. He and my best girl friend Alice have only been dating a couple of months. He's a good guy."

"Is Alice here tonight?"

"She's the one dressed as Little Red Riding Hood."

"The chick handing out condoms?" he asked with a grin.

"That would be her. We're complete opposites but somehow we make sense," she said with a shrug.

"You know the zombie, right? That's my best friend Quil and Dracula is my other best friend Embry. Sometimes I think Quil needs his head examined and Embry is as calm and polite as they come."

"Emmett and I are polar opposites. He can be hyper and annoying when he hasn't had any sleep and he goes out of his way to make me laugh sometimes. We both suffer from only child syndrome so I consider him the brother I always wanted when I was younger. Alice has a different way of looking at things than most people do and she can make people do things that they wouldn't normally do without hardly trying."

"Like wearing a skimpy halloween costume?" he asked with a playful nudge.

"Yes," she answered, the blush from earlier making a reaccurance.

"I'm gonna have to thank her then."

She turned her head to stare at him. His dark eyes met hers and before she knew what was happening he leaned in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. Normally Bella didn't let guys she didn't know kiss her but a little voice inside her head that sounded a little like Emmett told her to throw caution to the wind. Her arms wound around his neck, her fingers threaded through his hair. One of his hands cupped her neck while the other rested beside them for leverage.

The kiss was simple and it left Bella wanting more. His eyes were locked on hers once he pulled away. His lips quirked up on side for a nervous smile as she exhaled the breath that she had been holding.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"You're apologizing for kissing me?" she said her face crestfallen.

"Do you normally go around kissing guys that you've only known for half an hour?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I usually wait a couple of hours. They have to take me out on a date first," she said with a teasing smile.

"You're a smartass, aren't you?"

"I've been called worse, but yeah," she said with an indifferent shrug.

His shoulders shook with the laughter that he was holding in and she laughed nervously. She did have a habit of being sarcastic when she was nervous but it seemed to be working in her favor.

XXXX

"Is it too much to ask for her to have sat on the other side of him? I want to see what he looks like," Alice said in aggrivation.

She was watching Bella and Jake inconspicuously from the kitchen window. She saw someone come to stand next to her out of the corner of her eye and the girl was going through her phone.

"Here," she said holding out her phone for Alice to see.

"Oh my," she said approvingly.

"You got that right." the girl said gruffly.

Alice turned to thank the girl and her eye brows quirked in question. The girl wore a loose fitting white t-shirt and a pair of jeans with black Uggs rounding out the ensamble.

"Why aren't you wearing a costume?"

"Can't you tell? I'm Urban Girl," she answered, gesturing to what she was wearing.

Alice laughed lightly before sticking out her hand.

"I'm a friend of Emmett's, I'm Alice."

"Leah, my husband's best friends with Paul," she said, shaking Alice's hand once before letting go.

"Let me guess, he's Urban Man?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Nope, lumber jack. I was lucky to talk him out of carrying an actual axe."

"Well thank you for that."

"What are you two staring at?" Paul asked from behind them.

"Her friend and Jake are getting to know each other out back."

"Her name's Bella by the way," Alice offered.

Paul nodded before walking away. Alice turned to face Leah and Leah leaned her head down to Alice's. They had some plotting to do.

Paul found Emmett by the front door talking to a group of people who were leaving. He stood to the side until Emmett shut the door behind the group. Emmett turned to face him giving him a questioning look.

"I have some questions about Bella," he explained.

"Ask away."

"She isn't the type to get scared easily is she?"

"No," Emmett said slowly.

"So she's pretty stubborn?"

"Stubborn is putting nicely. I'd say she's more bullheaded and headstrong."

"Great, good to know. Is she afraid of committment?"

"What? No," he said giving his boyfriend a strange look.

"When was the last time she dated someone?"

"A couple of months ago. Before you ask, he broke her heart into a million pieces and he was a douche bag."

"I hate guys like that. If some guy was interested in her do you think she'd push him away?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. What is this about?"

"She's out back with one of my friends. You remember Jake, right? You played basketball with him and Sam a couple of weeks ago."

"Tall, dark hair, built like a body builder? He's dressed as Batman, right?"

"That's him," he said with a nod.

"Don't worry, he's not my type. He's outside with Bells? Huh," he said in astonishment.

"It could be worse, she could be outside with Quil."

"The zombie? I would laugh my ass off if that happened. She'd be scared out of her mind," he said with a grin and a shake of his head.

"He can be a little over the top sometimes."

"So Jake, can I trust him?"

"We're barely friends but I do know him well enoug to tell you that he's a good guy. I can point you in Dracula's direction if you want some answers."

Emmett nodded and Paul pointed to a corner where Embry was flanked by Angela and Jessica. They were hanging on his every word and he was telling them what he did for a living.

"You're a bouncer for a bar in Port Angeles?" Angela asked.

"I knew I had seen you before. You work at Bailey's!" Jessica announced.

"Yep," Embry said with a nod.

"Girls, I hate to do this to you again; but I need to talk to him," Emmett said apologetcially.

"It's fine," Jessica grumbled.

"This is a great party Emmett. Thanks for inviting us," Angela said with a smile.

"Anytime Ange," Emmett said before draping an arm over Embry's shoulders.

He just hoped that Embry didn't crack under the pressure that he, Alice and Jasper were about to put on him.

XXXX

Another half an hour had passed and Jake had yet to make another move on Bella. He wanted to take his time and not rush things. He had rushed things before and they had come back to blow up in his face. Bella seemed like the kind of girl that appreciated a guy who took the time to get to know her before he threw himself at her. As much as he wanted to he would refrain from that...for now. They had been playing a round of twenty questions to get to know each other and so far he liked what he was hearing. What were the odds that they had grown up less than twenty minutes from each other and yet they had never met? About as slim as the odds of Emmett and Paul meeting before they had met six months ago. He'd heard of her dad but had never met him.

"Have you ever been in a serious relationship and how long did it last?" he asked.

"I dated my last boyfriend for two years," she admitted.

"I've never been in a serious relationship. I haven't met a girl who could put up with me and not run away screaming."

"That's a nice thought," she said with a laugh.

"What can I say? I'm an intense guy; it's your turn."

"What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a personal trainer. I'm holding off on going to Med school for a few years so I can save up some money. I'm going into debt as it is paying my college loans," he said with a shake of his head.

"What kind of doctor do you want to be?"

"I'm want to study sports medicine."

"You mean that you'd work with like sports teams and athletes?"

"Yeah. What do you do?"

"I'm a caterer. Alice and I are in business together along with her sister-in-law Esme. Esme is a party planner and Alice is a photographer. We do weddings and birthday parties mostly."

"So you're a good cook?"

"I've been told that from time to time," she said with a nod.

"You mentioned that you were twenty five, I'm only a couple of years younger than you. I'm twenty three."

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me how old you were. I was starting to think that you were jailbait," she said with a teasing look.

"Yes, Paul is a cop and he lets underage kids drink. He'll be passing out tabs of LSD later if you want some," he drawled.

"Jerk," she said with a scoff.

He took hold of her hands and entwined their fingers together. He wasn't usually this forthcoming with information about himself then again he'd never met a girl who mattered as much as she did. His stomach had been doing backflips since he had kissed her and now that he was touching her again his skin felt ablaze were their hands and arms touched and an electrical charge surged through his body.

Bella could remember the last time she had felt so at ease around someone that she'd just met. She know understood the feelings that she'd been having ever since Emmett had invited her earlier in the week. Her mind was reeling and her body was hyper aware of Jake's close proximinity to her. If she leaned only a few inches she could kiss him again. Should she kiss him again? She mentally shook her head before leaning in, she'd worry about the reprocutions later.

Her fisted into his hair once more, if anyone was going to pull away first this time it was going to be her. His arms wound around her neck and he pulled the elastic from her hair and unwound it gently. She laughed lightly against his lips but was cut off by his tongue. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue massaged his gently. He hadn't wanted to make another move because he wasn't sure if she would let him but he liked that she was assertive enough to initiate things.

The back door opened and closed but neither of them heard it. The footfalls across the yard were ignored as well. The person watched them in amusement, biting back the urge to make their presense known.

"Emmett, get back in here!" Alice called from the door.

Bella pulled away slowly, bracing an arm on Jake's shoulder.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked breathlessly.

"Long enough to see you acting like a wanton hussy. I love the hairstyle by the way," he said with a snicker.

"Screw you," she said with a laugh.

"Well, at least you don't have to introduce me to your make out buddy. Hi, Jake," he said with a wave.

"Is there a reason why you're bothering us?"

"Jasper and Alice are ready to go but neither of them had the nerve to come out here."

"You can stay if you want," Alice said from the door.

"Or, you can borrow my truck and bring it back tomorrow," Emmett offered.

"I'll take option two," Bella grumbled.

"That means you might get lucky tonight, dude. Hey, hey, hey!" Emmet sang.

"Just go get your keys," she said in embarrassment.

Emmett walked away and they watched him go. Jake shook his head in amusement until the door shut behind Emmett.

"Are you sure he's gay?"

"I'm possitive. He had a crush on my dad for the longest time. Thank God he got over that, I can't imagine Em as my step dad."

"So, I might get lucky tonight?"

"If you play your cards right, so far the odds are in you favor," she said, her voice dropping an octive.

"I'll be back. I've gotta stop Red before she leaves."

She watched him jog through the yard and up the stairs. She fell back against the swing with a sigh. She couldn't believe that she had been so blunt with him. Yes, the thought of sleeping with him had crossed her mind but she hadn't wanted to let him know that. She wasn't the type of girl who slept with a guy that she'd known only a couple of hours. Edward had been the only guy she'd ever slept with and it had taken them six months to lead up to it. She intended to sleep him, she just hope that her nervousness didn't show.

Jake came back outside and she stood, gathering his cape around her to ward off the chill. She met him in the middle of the yard and he took her hands in his.

"Are you sure about this? I'd understand if you want to back out. We can find an all night diner and get a cup of coffee and then you can take me home. I wouldn't think any less of you."

"You're coming home with me. There's no getting out of that," she said with a shake of her head.

"Okay then."

"How many condoms did you get from Alice?"

"She gave me a whole sheet of them," he said with a light laugh.

"Well, I don't know if we'll use all of them but we'll have some left for next time," she said as she took his hand.

He twisted Emmett's keys on his finger as she pulled him through the gate and stopped at Emmett's 4Runner. She took the keys from him and unlocked the drivers side door and slid in. Emmett would kill her if she let someone that he hardly knew drive his baby so right now Jake would just have to deal with her taking the wheel. He climbed into the passenger side and she looked over at him, throwing him a smile. He smiled back as she pulled out of the driveway. The last remaining guest were getting in their cars as Emmett and Paul watched from the door.

"Does she normally take home random guys?"

"No. But she learned it from watching me," Emmett said with a sigh.

"I can totally see you as a man whore."

"Oh, I know the walk of shame very well. But I'm not like that anymore."

"You'd better not be," Paul said pulling Emmett to him.

Emmett smiled down at him as he shut the door with his foot. They walked to their bedroom still wrapped up in each other. Emmett wouldn't mention it to her, but he was glad that Bella was finally doing something adventurous and a little scandalous. She hadn't been herself since Edward had left her and he was grateful that she had found someone that she trusted enough to let her hair down.


	2. The Night Continues

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them...Darn it.**

**Warning: This chapter contains lemon.**

Bella opened the door to her apartment trying to remember if she had anything lying around the apartment that would scare Jake off. Had she picked up her clothes from off the bathroom floor from when she'd taken a shower after work? Were her bras still strung over the shower rod? She tried to remember if she'd put the unicorn slippers that her mom had given her for Christmas away. She turned on the light on the end table by the couch and the front room was illuminated with light. Her eyes scanned the room and the one next to it quickly. Her messanger bag was hanging in it's usual place in the dining room but other than that nothing was amiss.

Jake took in the open space of the living room that lead into the dining room. It wasn't big but Bella had made the most of the space. There was a small entertainment center with a Wii game system and it held video games on one side and DVD's on the other. Bella saw him eyeing them and she groaned in embarrasement.

"You're a big fan of Mario Bros., aren't you?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah. It doesn't get used all that much anymore, unless Emmett stays the night," she said shly.

"Hey, I am not one to judge. My living room has Halo, Modern Warcraft and Call of Duty cases strown all over the floor. I'm not a clean person...at all."

"Do you want something to drink? I've got some beer from when Jasper was here the other night," she offered.

"A beer sounds great," he agreed.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"I won't be comfortable until I get out of this suit. I swear I've sweated off ten pounds tonight."

"Emmett might have some clothes in the room off the dining room. Go through the dresser, he won't care," she said from the kitchen.

She came back into the living room and placed his beer on the coffee table before sitting on the couch. She took a swig of her beer hearing Jake in the next room. She hoped that she had guessed right when she guessed that he and Emmett were around the same size. Edward's skinny jeans and button down t-shirts that she had yet to give away were out of the question. She sighed defeatedly as she pushed him to the back of her mind. The last thing she wanted to do right now was think of him. She would get rid of the box of stuff that reminded her of him and she'd drop off the clothes at a Goodwill the first chance she got.

Jake came out of the bedroom in a loose fitting white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants which thankfully fit him. He grabbed his beer before sitting on the couch facing her. She turned to face him with a smile.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Emmett has a lot of stuff in there," he said jerking his thumb towards the room.

"He used to live with me. I should just pack up all of that stuff and take it over to him."

She caught him staring at something on the table behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at. A picture of her dad and Edward was on the table on full display. She let out a muted sigh as she flipped the picture over slowly.

"That's my dad and my ex-boyfriend. I thought that I had gotten rid of all of his pictures," she explained quietly.

"I've met your dad. He used to come to my school at least twice a year to teach a self defense class," he said thoughtfully.

"He does that to bring in extra money."

"What does your mom do?"

"She does a little bit of everything. She's a kindergarten teacher during the school year; but during the summer she's a dog walker. She also runs errands for the elderly who live in her neighborhood and she volunteers at a local retirement home on the weekends. She likes to have options," she said with a shrug.

"So she likes kids and helps the elderly?"

"Pretty much," she said with a nod.

"What were you like growing up?"

"I was a hot, clutzy mess. My parents divorced when I was just a baby so, I lived with my dad because my mom likes to have her freedom. I'm not bitter about the situation because when I went to see her in the summer and for the holidays she always made time for me. It was like she was a different person when I was around, she wanted me to see that she could be a good mom. My dad and I are pretty close, our personalities are a lot alike. Emmett grew up without a dad so my dad is like a dad to him. By the time I got to college I was finally out of my awkward stage. Alice and I were roommates all through college and we started our business right out of college. It was slow at first but Esme brought so many clients with her when she signed on. We're finally seeing our dream come true. What about you?"

"I grew up in a house where my mom told my sister's and I that she loved us everyday and would hug and kiss us goodnight everynight. My dad's the chief of our tribe and he had hoped that when he stepped down that I would take over, but he's come to accept that it's not for me. My parents had a good marriage, everyone could tell that they were crazy about each other. My mom was a free spirit, like your mom and my dad gave her whatever she wanted. My dad changed after my mom died. She was killed in a car accident when I was thirteen and he was paralyzed from the waist down because of it. It was the other driver's fault but my dad blamed himself for a couple of years after it happened. He was angry at the world because she had died and he had been spared. We have a good relationship now but when I was in middle and high school I took care of him because my sister's took off as soon as they were done with high school. My oldest sister never looked back and my other sister is a hot mess. She got married not long after she came back after college and she's had three kids in the past four years. I love my nephews but I know that it wasn't how my sister saw her life turning out."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So your dad is doing better now?"

"He's doing much better. He's more busy than I am most of the time. He's always been a socialable person. My mom used to say that I was exactly like him," he said with a short laugh.

"He sounds like somebody my dad should meet. I think they'd really get along."

She set her empty beer bottle on the coffee table before leaning back against the couch.

"I should have asked you this earlier, but do you have to work tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have a conseltation at three but I'm free until then, you?"

"Thursdays are my only day off."

"Then there's nothing stopping us from doing whatever we want tonight," she said turning her head to look at him.

He placed his beer bottle next to hers and she spared a glance at his outstretched arm. It was even more defined than Emmett's. His long thin fingers led to a thick wrist and toned forearm and although the muscles of his bicep weren't flexed she could tell that they were huge. She had noticed even in the darkness of the backyard that he looked massive in the costume and she had thought that it was mostly the costume but now she could see that the extra padding from the costume had made him look abnormally huge.

He gathered the shirt in his hands and Bella watched him with rapted attention. Her eyes drifted over his toned torso and defined chest as the shirt was pulled up his body. She reached down to gather her shirt but his hands stopped her.

"I want to do it."

Her shirt joined his on the floor and she arched up to meet his hands as they traveled down her body. She placed her hands on his biceps and his skin was warm to the touch. She turned so that her legs were on the couch and he leaned over her and she laid her head against the arm rest. Her hands made their way up to his shoulders and down his back, feeling the muscles of his shoulders flex underneath her fingers. His fingers traced a line across her stomach where her shorts started.

He leaned up on one arm and reached between them to pull the holster's free of their velcro then let them slide to the floor. He had to admit that they were hot but they were an accident waiting to happen. With the confinding objects out of the way he made himself comfortable between her legs. He captured one leg, bending it at knee before placing it on his shoulder. His fingers skimmed over her skin in a feather light touch causing her to hold back a shudder. This wasn't something that she was used to. Edward had always wanted to be in control and she wasn't allowed to even move most of the time. He had always been the first to get off and more often than not she was left to please herself to release.

Jake had a gentleness about him that Bella wasn't expecting. He continued to blaze a trail up her leg, stopping once again at the top of her shorts. This time he hooked two fingers inside the fabric to pull them down. Bella leaned up so that he could pull them down completely and he took her in with lust filled eyes. Her eyes raked over him, ogling at the sight of his broad, mucled chest down to his toned torso. She had known that he was in shape but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of him hovering over her. The muscles in his arms were pulled taut and she couldn't resist the urge to run her hands over them again.

Jake's eyes continued their curious exploriation of Bella's body. She may have been short but that was the only thing about her that was small. Her breast were pushed up with the help of a lightly padded bra that he felt she didn't need, even if it was a sexy red lace one that matched her booty shorts. She had a flat stomached that he wanted to kiss his way down until she was writhing in submission. Her tone legs led up to her full, round ass that he had caught himself staring at more than once throughout the night.

She arched beneath him, pulling him out of his reverie. His eyes met hers as she reached between them to pull down the sweatpants that he had put on only an hour ealier. He looked better out of them anyway. His long legs weren't as toned as his upper body but there was definate muscle definition in his thighs and calves. She didn't waste any time before hooking her fingers between his boxer briefs and pulling them down as well.

_Oh sweet Lord, is it normal to be that big? He's got to be at least ten inches! _She thought to herself. Luckily she was able to mask her surprise under his questioning gaze. She smiled up at him before pulling him down to her. His huge, thick cock pressed against her as they kissed leisurely. She flicked her tongue against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to her. His hands tangled in her hair and she sighed against his lips. He pulled away and she let out a whimper in protest. He smirked, his fingers pulling down the straps of her bra. He pushed the cup down just enough to free one breast before leaning down to secure his lips around one nearly puckered nub.

She hissed in pleasure, fisting her hands into his thick hair. He pulled the nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly as his tongue swirled around the sensitive flesh. Bella rocked beneath him, rubbing her pantie clad sex against his erection. The friction it was causing would be the death of him if he didn't sink into her soon so he placed a hand on her stomach to still her menstrations since he wanted to take his time and lavish every inch of her with attention.

"Oh, come on. I can't do anything?" she asked with a breathless laugh.

He pulled away from her, giving her a steady look.

"If you want this to be over in ten minutes than fine. I on the other hand, would like to take my time," he said with a quirked eye brow.

"Commence torturing me," she said with sullen sigh.

"Thank you," he said before leaning back down.

"Just know that two can play that game," she warned.

He chuckled into her neck knowing that it wasn't an idle threat. He would take whatever she threw at him and love every minute of it. He kissed a trail up her chin to her earlobe while he rolled her nipple between his fingers. His teeth latched onto the tip of her ear, his breath teasing her neck. Her breathed hitched when he tweaked her nipple gently. His light laughter echoed through her ears and she sighed in contentment. His free hand snaked around her to unhook her bra and bring it down her arms. He tossed it over the back of the couch without thinking twice.

He cupped both breasts, marveling that the fit perfectly into his hands. She was perfect in more ways than one. His thumbs passed over her nipples bringing them to back to attention. He was slowly torturing her and she was taking all of it without complaint. He took note of her likes and dislikes as he continued his assult on her body.

He slid down her body slowly, kissing her throat and breasts before stopping at her stomach, leaving gooseflesh in his wake. His fingers left a ghost trail across her torso, wanting to pay it special attention. He had never been patient when it came to love making but the pay off would be worth it. He kissed just above her belly button before pulling at her underwear. She leaned up enough to let him pull them down and he smirked up at her when he saw her neatly trimmed thatch of hair.

"I was with a guy for nearly three years, and after we broke up I decided that I liked it," she said with a small shrug.

"I like it too," he said with a grin.

She let out a short laugh before sighing. He leaned down, kissing and nipping at her inner thighs.

"When am I going to be able to touch you?" she asked.

"This couch is pretty confining," he observed.

"Get up," she said pushing at his shoulders.

He stood and offered her his hand. She led the way down the short hallway off the dining room and didn't bother flicking on the light. He turned her then pulled her into his embrace, walking her backwards towards the outline of the bed. His lips ascended on hers as the back of her knees hit the bed. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, bending over her as the kiss grew heated. She reached between them, dragging her nails down his torso to his erection which was standing proudly between them. She wrapped a tentative hand around him and she started a slow pumping motion.

He groaned into her mouth when her thumb flicked over the head of his penis, precum oozing out of the slit. She smiled against his lips, her nervousness fading almost immediately. His hands moved down her sides to stop at her center. One finger snaked in and she held back the urge to moan. It had been far too long since anyone had paid this much attention to her, Edward sure hadn't. He added a second finger and deftly worked his way through her already slick folds.

She tightened her grip on his erection and quickened her pace. They had been fooling around, tiptoeing around the edges of release for almost an hour and she was starting to get antsy. She loved what he was doing but she wasn't used to having someone pay so much attention to her and make sure that she was thoroughly satisfied. She would need to be stretched farther before they even thought of getting anymore physical than they already were. That was the only thing stopping her from grabbing his cock and shoving it inside of her. Thankfully, he had remembered to grab the condoms before they left the living room.

She was so wrapped up in pleasing him that she didn't realize that he had added a third and fourth finger until he had brought her to brink of a fast approaching orgasm. Her breath hitched and she fell against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she road out the equisite feeling rushing over her. He nearly came from the pressure of her walls constricting around his fingers. He pulled her hand from around his erection with one hand and grabbing the condoms from off the bed with the other. He would take his time stretching her out the rest of the way because he was ten seconds away from losing it if he didn't slide into her right then.

He quickly tore a condom away from the others and ripped open the wrapper and sheathed himself as she leaned back on her elbows, readying herself for him. She moaned low in her throat and voiced her approvail as he entered her as slowly as he could.

"God," she said breathlessly.

He started slow, not wanting to hurt her; but a large part of him wanting to sink into her until their bodies met. He leaned over her with his arms on either side of her for leverage when she wrapped her legs around his waist. She draped her arms over his shoulders before pulling her to him.

"That's better," she murmured.

From the position that she had taken they both had more room and he sank farther than he had planned. She didn't seem to mind as she ran her fingers through his hair. He rested his forehead against hers, placing kisses wherever he could reach. She buried her face in his neck, taking in his scent. He smelled of sweat and and sandlewood two combinations that she wouldn't have thought would be good together but it worked for him. She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as he continued to slowly fill her. She hardly noticed the pain through her lust filled haze. He grunted against her ear as he thrusted one final time before filling her completely.

"Damn," he whispered.

She arched off the bed to meet his thrust and fell into rhythm with him easily. He hissed as her nails dug into his neck pleasurably. He didn't usually like it when girls tried to mark him but she made it feel good without making it feel like she was trying to stake her claim. He breathed heavily as he leaned down to bury his face between her breasts. He kissed each one before licking around her aerola as slowly as possible.

"Are you going back to torturing me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Feel free to recipricate," he said against her breasts.

She bit back a growl before rolling them over. His look of shock was fleeting as his eyes grew darker with lust. With his legs hanging over the edge of the bed he was pretty much pinned between her and the bed and she planned to use it to her full advantage. She straddled him, not missing a beat. She may be inexperienced but she did have a subscription to Cosmo and with Alice's gift of oversharing she wasn't completely at a loss as to what to do. She leaned over him, her hair falling in a curtain around her to grip his wrists. Now that he was completely imobile she could do whatever she wanted.

He waited with bated breath to see what she would do next. He couldn't believe that she had flipped him over so easily. He had seriously underestimated her. She moved against him in slow meticulous strokes, enjoying having free reign. She kept her eyes locked on his as her body slid over his, their sweat slicked bodies making a sucking noise as they connected. She knew that he was close from his labored breathing. She sped up her pace, his erection hitting her sweet spot with every stroke. She righted herself, letting go of his hands. His hands went to her hips to help guide her and she rested hers on his stomach.

He moaned deep in his throat as he sat up. Her hands went to his shoulders to counter balance herself and he sunk farther into her. She bobbed up and down on him quickly just wanting to have release.

"Shit," he moaned.

"Mmm," Bella moaned as he hit her pleasure spot with enough force to render her speechless.

He picked her up and flipped them back over then slid back into her before she had a chance to complain. She moved backwards on the bed, surprised that she was able to do it without breaking contact with him. Now that he was completely on the bed he planted his feet, slamming into her with so much force that she cried out in surprise. She would worry about how sore she would be in the morning, right now she didn't care. He felt his release fast approaching and he slowed his movements to let the feeling wash over him like a tidal wave. He moaned and his eyes slid closed as he emptied his seed into the condom. He continued to thrust into her for another couple of minutes before her walls clamped down on him, milking another orgasm out of him. She gasped, feeling more alive than she had in a long time. Every part of her body felt like a live wire that sizzled with electricity.

Jake rolled off of her with a heavy sigh. His insides felt like rubber and he felt like he had run a marathon. Having sex with Bella was more of a workout than any amount of time he could spend in the gym. He couldn't believe that she had been able to keep up with him. She had looked so unassuming when he had first seen her. She had more than proven that she could handle whatever he threw at her.

"Can you talk yet?" he asked.

"Mmm," she said with a shake of her head.

"That good, huh?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh huh," she said with a quick bob of her head.

"You were pretty great yourself."

She rolled over on her side, folding herself into him. He draped an arm over her shoulders to give her more room and she lay her head on his chest, his heart thumping wildly beneath her ear. He ran his fingers through her hair letting them tangle in it's thickness. He had gotten her off twice in a twenty minute period and he was feeling pretty good about himself. Her breathing evened out and he pulled the afghan from the end of the bed and threw it over them.

If someone had told him earlier that day that he would not only meet and go home with a girl he had met only hours before but feel an attraction to the said girl he wouldn't have believed them. Bella was definately someone that he wanted to get to know better. She'd had his attention from the moment he had laid eyes on her. Her easy way of rolling with punches when he had been shoved into her had drawn him in. Now that he had her he had no intention of letting her go. He would do anything he had to make sure she was happy.

**AN: Do I still have ya'lls attention or have you gone into a coma yet? To be continued? You guys have the power to decide if it should be. Just hit that little purple button and let me know what you think.**


	3. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:**

**Paul: Okay people, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Donna doesn't own Twilight, so don't let her fool you.**

**AN: You guys really liked this story and since I aim to please I am going to continue it. It's not going to be a long story maybe a few more chapters and that's it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As usual, let me know what you all think because I can't grow as a writer if I don't know if I'm doing something wrong or there's something that needs to be changed.**

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled to see Jacob still asleep next to her. She had been so sure that last night had been a dream. His eye lashes fanned out over his cheeks and his lips were slightly parted with the faintest sound of snoring. A wisp of hair clung to his forehead and she had to stop herself from reaching to brush it back twice. He lay on his side facing her with one of his arms buried underneath the pillow while the other was draped over her hip.

Her eyes traveled from his face to his broad shoulders, stopping at the tattoo on his right bicep. Her eyes adjusted to the light streaming through her blinds before the shape of the tattoo came into focus. It was someone's initials and the year they were born and died inside a crosss. He had lost someone close to him and she made the mental to ask about it, but right now she needed coffee to brush away the cobwebs that were lingering in her head.

She slowly and carefully extracted herself from underneath Jacob's very heavy arm without waking him. She pulled on her bra and panties before grabbing her silk bathrobe from the back of her closet door. She tiptoed through the room then shut the door noislessly behind her. She got the coffee started then opened her door to grab the paper from her door step. She was halfway through the paper and on her second cup of coffee when her bedroom door opened. Jacob came to stand at the kitchen archway with blured eyes and his hair disheveled less than a minute later.

Bella smiled at him warmly before grabbing him a coffee cup from the cabinet then asking him what he wanted to drink.

"I have a choice?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I have coffee, tea, hot chocolate and I have latte. That's the beauty of having K-cups, you have options," she said with a light laugh.

"Tea will be fine."

She set the cup under the brewer and pressed the button to start it. Jacob leaned against the counter inches from her and looking down at her from under his lashes. He had definately mastered that and had turned it into an art from.

"I was thinking that we could spend the day in bed since we don't have anything else to do," he broached.

"It's a good thing we're both wearing very little clothing," she teased.

"Great minds think alike," he said with a shrug of his eyebrows.

Bella laughed with a shake of her head. Jacob leaned in to press a kiss to her temple before coming to stand behind her. His arms snaked around her waist and she stepped into his embrace.

"I thought for sure that last night had been a dream," he said into her hair.

"Me too," she admitted quietly.

"I'm glad it wasn't," he said before kissing behind her ear.

She giggled when his stubble scratched her neck. It was one of the many things that she would have to get used to again if they ended up together. She wasn't the type to sleep with a guy she had just met; Jacob was bringing about a lot of first for her that she thought would never happen. Bringing home an almost complete stranger was at the top of her list.

He reached to pull the cup from the dispenser and she turned her head to look at him. If he had a problem with morning breath he wouldn't have gotten this close to her so she planted a quick but light kiss to his lips. He smiled down at her before taking hold of one of her hands then pulling her out of the room, stopping long enough to let her brab her cup of coffee. Once back in the bedroom he leaned against the headboard and she sat Indian style facing him.

"Whose S.E.B?" she asked gesturing to his arm.

"My mom, Sarah Elizabeth Black. She died when I was thirteen," he said looking down at his mug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," she apologized.

"It's okay. It's in the past, but I had issues with leaving my dad when it come time to leave for college. He had never lived on his own before and the fact that he's confined to a wheelchair and can't fend for himself didn't make leaving any easier."

"How often do you see him?"

"I try to go down twice a month but sometimes things don't pan out though," he said sadly.

"You mentioned that you have a sister, where does she fall in all this?"

"I have two sisters, one of them lives one town over form my dad and the other lives in Hawaii, she left after high school. Rachel goes to see him when she can but she's got her own family to look after."

"What happened to your dad?"

"He was injured in the accident that killed my mom. He almost died himself."

Bella let the subject drop because she could see that it was hard for him to talk about. She could understand where he was coming from to a degree. She may not have lost someone close to her but she did have a time of her life that she wished she could have back so that she could do things differently. If she could change one thing about her relationship with Edward she wouldn't have given up her identity for him. She hadn't liked the person she was when she was with Edward. She had cut herself free of his bondage after finding out about his indescretions. She wouldn't let herself be played for a fool ever again.

They spent the rest of the morning getting better aquaninted with each other in more ways than one until Bella's phone buzzed at noon. Emmett had to be at work in an hour and needed his truck back. Bella thought that it was odd since Emmett only worked Monday through Thursday. She didn't think twice about it as she got dressed and Jacob threw Emmett's clothes on from the night before. They were out the door five minutes after Bella's phone went off.

Jacob lived closer to Emmett than she thought so she parked the truck at Emmett's and left the keys tucked in the visor before walking only five minutes to Jacob's apartment. She walked him to the door and kissed him but pulled away quickly when the door swung open.

"Damn," Quil sang apreeciatively.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Jacob asked accusingly.

"I've been here since last night. I've been waiting on you," Quil said giving him an even look.

"I know what you're thinking and to answer your question; yes, he is mentally unhinged as you think he is," Jacob said to Bella.

Bella looked between the two of them in amusment. Where was the other guy from last night?

"I told you to let him get inside before you pounced on him. You're gonna scare her off," A voice said from the apartment.

"I don't scare easily," Bella called loud enough for them to hear.

"He's Quil and the phantom voice is Embry," Jacob said with a roll of his eyes.

"'Sup girl?" Quil said with a jerk of his head.

"I'm Bella," she said, not able to hold back her laughter.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you," Embry said, poking his head out the door with a smile.

"Can we have a minute?" Jacob asked.

"Come on," Embry said, pulling Quil inside and shutting the door.

Jacob shook his head with an embarrassed laugh. Bella linked her arms around his neck before leaning in to brush her lips to his.

"I should go. I've got to ask Emmett for a ride back on his way to work."

"Can I have your number?"

"Check your phone," she whispered against his ear before pulling away.

She stole one last glance at him before walking down the stairs to see him watching her. She smiled back at him before taking the stairs two at a time. Luckily she made it to the bottom without falling on her butt and Emmett was waiting for her when she got to his house. She had some explaining to do.

"You slut," he said in mock contempt.

"How do you know?" she countered innocently.

"You have the look of someone who got satisfied in the only way on can truly be satisfied. So, is he a tiger in the sack?"

"Like I'd tell you," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't have to, that hickey at the hollow of your neck and the whisker burn on your breast says it all," he said with a shit eating grin.

"How did I not notice that?" she asked looking down at her tank top clad breast.

"So, is he or isn't he?"

"He was surpringly attentive and agressive at the same time."

"Is that all?" he asked expectantly.

"I'm not telling you anything...other than he wore one of your t-shirts and a pair of your sweat pants home."

"That is so hot," he said with a wide grin.

"You don't really have to work today, do you?"

"It's Friday Bells, I never work on Fridays. Jasper knows better than to call me to come in," he said with a scoff.

"You suckered me into coming over here when I could have spent the day with Jake? Damn you, Emmett!" she said throwing a dish towel at his head and he ducked at the last second.

"Did you tell him about Douchward?"

"Edward was mention, but no, I didn't go into detail. I forgot to pack the picture of him and Charlie that's in the living room and Jake saw it."

"Good. Now he knows that he has no competition whatsoever."

"I know that you never liked Edward but could you hide your enthusiasm? It's a little disheartning."

"I hid my distaste for him while the two of you were together. I don't have to do that now," Emmett said with a fierce shake of his head.

"You used to be the one who dated the bad boys and I've never said a word and they were worse than Edward. Do I need to remind you of Tyler?"

"He was in Edward's band and I only went out with him for three weeks," Emmett argued.

"He was skeevy Em, no one but you gave him the time of day."

"You never had him go down on you. He had a tongue ring Bells and he worked magic with that tongue," he said dreamily.

"That is tempting even if it is disturbing," she said with a cringe.

"What kind of man wears skin tight leather unless they wenat to show off what he has? It had the opposite effect!"

"Why are we talking about Edward again?"

"Because the man has a tootsie roll for a penis! Did Jake hurt you when he stretched you out?"

"No, he was careful and I'm going to overlook that you've checked out Edward's package."

"Lack of one is more like it," Emmett muttered.

Bella gave Emmett a stern look to let him know to drop the subject. She was glad that Emmett approved of Jacob but she didn't need him to remind her of her bad judegement when it came to Edward.

XXXX

Quil and Embry were kind enough to let Jacob take a shower before they pounced on him. Bella was the first girl that Jacob had shown interest in in almost two years. Jacob had focused on finishing college and getting his buisness off the ground and had put his love life on the back burner. The fact that he had pursued Bella the way he had had surprised even Quil. Then he had almost blown his chance by chickening out. Quil and Embry weren't about to let Jacob's chance at happiness slip through his fingers.

Jacob came out of his room with a towel draped over his shoulders and his hair still damp. Quil and Embry lounged on the couch playing video games but once Jacob came out of his room Embry had turned off the Xbox. Quil swivled to face Jacob as he walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink. He came to sit across from them in his game chair and twisted the cap off his water bottle, taking a long pull to draw out the inevatable.

"Okay, first off, thank you for stopping him from embarrissing himself," Jacob said to Embry.

"Hey," Quil interjected.

"You'd hold it over his head for the rest of his life if he had run her off."

"Yeah, right," Quil scoffed.

"Pull a stunt like that again and I will personally sew your mouth shut. I'm sure Claire will be the fist person to thank me," Jacob warned.

"Whatever," Quil said darkly.

"Now that that is out of the way do you want to tell us what happened last night? You can leave out the x-rated stuff, even we don't need to know that," Embry proded.

"She's amazing, smart, funny and not scared to speak her mind. She just recently got out of a bad relationship and I respect that she isn't ready to start a new one."

"So your're going to play the friend card for now? That's smart," Embry agreed with a nod.

"I don't think I'll have to play it for long; just long enough for her to see that I'm not like her ex and that I just want a chance."

"Is she worth all that?"

"Absolutely."

Embry stared at his best friend of eighteen years and noticed the look of determination in Jacob's eyes. Nothing was going to stop Jacob from getting what he wanted.

XXXX

Bella's conseltation had gone longer than she planned. The bride-to-be couldn't decide if she wanted salmon puffs or a cheese log served as appetizers for her Christmas Eve wedding. It was part of Bella's job to caution clients that some ideas were left on the cutting room floor but this woman wanted every food under the sun and wouldn't settle for less.

All she wanted was to unwind and forget about the last three hours. She called Alice and asked her to meet her at their favorite Mexican restaurant and Alice was there and had a table by the time Bella got there twenty minutes later.

"I ordered you your usual," Alice said with a welcoming smile.

"Do you have anything for a headache? My head feels like somebody took a jackhammer to it."

Alice rummaged through her purse and retieved a bottle of Tylenol Migraine and poured two out into Bella's hand. Bella popped the pills and chugged half of the Pepsi that sat in front of her.

"Miss Princess came in today to go over her flower arraingments one last time."

"Ali, I'm trying to get rid of a headache, not make it worse. I don't want to talk about Rosalie right now."

"Just be glad that you don't have to deal with her."

"No, I had to beg, plead and bribe Casey to do it. Mrs. Hale made her cry the other day and if I hear one more complaint from the Ice Princess I just might jab an ice pick in her eye," Bella growled.

"So how was your night last night?"

"It carried over into this morning," she answered with an impish grin.

"He's pretty cute if you ask me," Alice said with a coy smile.

"He's great Alice, he's almost too perfect to be true," she said shakily.

"I think every single girl at the party last night would have to agree with you. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take things slow because I don't want to make the same mistake I made last time."

"That would be good," Alice agreed.

"He's sweet, funny, assertive and a good listener, he's the straight version of Emmett."

"Then I think you should stake your claim on him before some other girl does."

Bella laughed with an agreeing nod. Alice had a unique way of saying things that Bella would never imagine saying herself. She had thought that Alice would be too cirtical of Jacob and manage to find some flaw that Bella hadn't. Alice, like Emmett wanted only the best for Bella and they had both decided that Jacob fit the bill. She would trust their judgments and move forward, even if it would be at her own pace.


End file.
